


Growing as The Lady

by WinterHerox2SummerVillan



Series: The Patient Lady [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic-User Chara (Undertale), Magic-User Frisk (Undertale), Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Tattoos, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, POV Multiple, Platonic Life Partners, Slice of Life, Worldbuilding, short glimpses into The Underground (Undertale), through the ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHerox2SummerVillan/pseuds/WinterHerox2SummerVillan
Summary: You never really know how much you've grown until someone else points it out.
Relationships: Original character & Gerson (Undertale)
Series: The Patient Lady [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/750678
Kudos: 2





	Growing as The Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Prologue: Becoming a Lady! Posting this early to hopefully get back into writing Kuria's story and actually finish it. At this rate I might finish it but not all in order because the plot bunnies are only focusing on after Frisk.

They ran.

His grip on the girl’s wrist only tightened as he continued to drag her through the forest, and further from the village. They had trapped him! Planned on using him! Hurting him! A shuddering, nearly silent cry from the body behind him shook the boy from his self-centered thoughts again. Us, he corrects silently. The others he did not save are still there, and soon to be gone. The soft cries of the girl had been what saved her, had been the only thing to catch his attention and cause him to stop and think. The only thing that pushed him to unlock the door trapping her as well as his own.

They had been lucky.

When the Elder Magi singled Aias out as having a strong SOUL he had felt the trap and lied about his abilities. Aias never gave any hint as to his SOULS true calling during training, and by chance none realized the truth. The wise Elders and the young Magicians remained clueless to the fact that he has the PERSEVERANCE to escape any entanglement. The Mages would have entangled him in their ways, in their wants, and if not for that Aias and his new charge would have been sacrificed as planned.

They had been so terribly lucky.


End file.
